


Adored By Him

by GloriousLittleKoala



Series: When Someone Gets Hurt [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousLittleKoala/pseuds/GloriousLittleKoala
Summary: Logically, Kagami knows she had won.But Adrien's heart was never the logical type.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: When Someone Gets Hurt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759522
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Adored By Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Dodie's Adored By Him. I love Adrienette, and I'm happy that they're most likely going to be endgame. 
> 
> But Kagami, my baby, wiLL BE HEARTBROKEN.

Logically, Kagami Tsurugi has won. Even though his heart was owned by another. Even when at first he saw her as just another friend. She had won. She's the lucky woman who gets to call Adrien Agreste hers. 

And really, it's not hard to see that logically, she was the best woman for Adrien. They came from the same background, shared the same issues, and their families were already well acquainted. 

Logically, Kagami was the perfect fit for him. 

But unlike her, Adrien Agreste's heart doesn't run on logic. It runs on sunshine, and warmth, and kindness. He pours out care like he's felt all the care in the world. She knows he hasn't. And yet, he gives. He gives and he loves and he cares. 

She, on the other hand, was an empty shell running on want and an unwavering spirit. 

Logically, she was perfect for him. But she knew, maybe more than he does, that his heart did not listen to logic this time. 

His emerald eyes met a beautiful shade of bluebell. Marinette Dupain-Cheng radiated kindness like it was the only thing she knew. Her eyes were soft, full of ideas and fairy tales and beliefs that would have made Kagami look small. 

And the way he looks at her - the way he calls her name, full of life and excitement and joy - stung. The way she looked back at him, eyes filled with silent adoration made her hurt even more. They looked at each other like two souls drawn to each other within every reincarnation. Like two souls who can't help but fall in love. 

Kagami can't compete to that. 

"Do you like me?" The question, filled with insecurity, slipped past her lips before she can bury them again. 

"Of course, I do," he answered. He looked at her with trust and respect. Soft eyes that seemed to want nothing but the best for her.

She should have been happy. However, he looks at Marinette like she was the definition of love itself. Like her smile alone could bring him back to life. Like her laugh could send him straight to heaven.

She smiled back at him. She took his hand, brought it to her lips, and placed a small kiss on his knuckles. 

Someday, she'll probably have to let him go. She'll have to let him go for her friend with the kind soul and ocean blue eyes and the softest words. Her heart will break. Maybe then she'll even cry. 

But for now, Kagami decided, she'll wait. She'll occupy the space next to him as long as he would let her. Maybe someday she'll know what it feels like to be adored by his emerald eyes too.


End file.
